All I Really Want
by PheobeColelovers
Summary: set after Here Without You. PheobeCole previously uploaded under foreverPheobeCole
1. Perfect Lies

_**Okay, so I did have this up under a different user name, foreverPheobeCole but I don't ever use that anymore and I wanted all of my stories in 1 place so I'm putting them all on this one. **_

**_This is a sequel to Here Without You. Not a song fic._**

Please read the Reason and Here Without You. They come before this story. Please Review

Takes place two years after Here Without You. Piper has Wyatt who is now two, and Chris is one. Paige is living at Magic School, so she's not in this story. Pheobe is still trying to find the father to the child she is supposed to have. The Elders didn't take away her powers. She is longing to have children since she saw her future. Her hair is as it was in season five. (I don't like her short hair) Cole is living in New York. He has become fully human and owns his own law firm. Demons stopped attacking the Charmed Ones. They don't have to worry about any kind of demon emergencies anymore even though they still have their powers.

Chapter 1- Perfect Lies

_Halliwell Manor_

"Who was it?" Pheobe asks her older sister referring to the phone call she had just finished.

"Mike. He needs me at the club," Piper said.

"Go. I'll watch the boys," Pheobe said pulling Chris into her arms.

"What about work?" Piper asked her.

"I'll work from home. I don't want to miss anything in my nephews lives," Pheobe said kissing Chris on the forehead.

"You know my kids better than I do. Fine. I'll go," Piper said walking up the stairs to go get dressed.

She came down a few minutes later to see Pheobe and the boys on the floor playing. She walked over to them and kissed both the boys.

"Be good for Auntie Pheobe," Piper said. "I love you."

She grabbed her keys and purse and headed out the door.

"Bye," Pheobe said.

"Bye," Piper replied.

After Piper had left Pheobe picked up the phone to call the office and tell them she wasn't coming in. She picked Wyatt and Chris up and put them in their playpen and walked into the kitchen to fix them some breakfast. She put them in their high chairs and gave Chris his baby cereal, and Wyatt, his oatmeal. Of course they made a mess, so Phoebe put them in the bathtub.

The day was going fine until Wyatt decided he wanted to play 'hide and seek' and orbed out.

"Wyatt," Phoebe said. "Please come to auntie Pheobe."

"Phe," Wyatt said when he orbed into her arms.

Relieved that he was all right, Pheobe decided that it was nap time. Hopefully no more orbing. She laid them down and then sat in front of her laptop to start on her column

_Cole's law firm, New York_

"Mr. Turner. Davidson is on line one. He says that it's urgent," the young woman said.

"Thanks," Cole told Emma with a polite smile.

She left and he picked up the phone.

"Cole Tuner," he said.

"Hey, Cole just wanting to know if you were going to meet me later at the club?" Davidson asked.

"This is the urgent news you needed to tell me, Matt. This wouldn't have anything to do with my birthday would it?" he asked.

"No, I just wanted to hang out with my friend, watch a game. That's all," he said trying to sound innocent.

"Yeah, right. Did Emma set this up?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matt said.

"Fine, I'll go along with it. What time?" Cole asked.

"Nine," Davidson answered.

"I'll be there, but I'm warning you, I hate my birthday," Cole said.

"See you tonight" Matt said.

"Yeah. Bye," Cole said hanging up the phone.

_(Matt is his business associate. They have been friends since Cole came to New York. The law firm is called Turner & Davidson)  
_Cole sat at his desk and sank back in his chair. The memories started flowing through his mind. His life seemed fine from the outside, but inside Cole was lonely, scared, hurt, angry. Matt had tried to set him up with people, but Cole refused. To him it felt like a betrayal to Pheobe. He had devoted his life to her and only her. He didn't want to be with anyone else even though she probably was. He knew that she was probably married or in love with a man that would never hurt her and the pain of knowing everything he had done to her was hurting him that very moment. When he thought about what he had done to her, he knew he made the right decision by leaving San Francisco. She would probably have a family and the only thing that he seemed to have was a mind full of memories. Usually they were enough to get him by, but some days it seemed like he wouldn't survive.

"Mr. Turner?" Emma said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah," Cole said after a few moments.

"I'm taking my lunch now if that's okay," she said.

"Yeah, that's fine. In fact take an extra thirty minutes," Cole told her.

"Thank you," she said and then walked out of the office.

Cole grabbed his coat and walked to the elevator.

_Halliwell Manor_

Pheobe walked into the room that the two children shared. It was still nap time. She sat in the rocking chair that was in the corner and just watched the boys sleep. They were so peaceful, small, innocent. When she looked at them, she couldn't help, but think about the baby she almost had. The Seer told her that he was never hers, but at one point she had felt a connection with him. He would have been Wyatt's age if she would have had him. She never had the chance to grieve for her son. After she lost him, Piper found out she was pregnant and so she had to be strong for her family. They had been so insensitive around her, with Leo saying, "I'm still looking forward to having a good baby in the family." while she was sitting right there. She had wanted to break down into tears, but had tried to stay strong.

Even if the baby wasn't hers, she had still held him in her womb. She had felt him. To her, he had been her child, her precious baby. She had tried to make up for him when Wyatt was born, but it wasn't the same thing. As much as she loved her nephews, there would always be a void for her baby boy. She wanted more than anything to have a child of her own with a man she loved. The only problem was she couldn't get the picture of her perfect family out of her head. She knew that this family wasn't possible. The man she envisioned as the father of her children just wasn't an option. She knew he wasn't, but every night she would see her perfect family and would dream that they were together, happy, a normal family.

Pheobe walked out of the room and into her own. She pulled out a box from under her bed and opened it. Inside was a small blue baby outfit, a deflated balloon that read 'It's a boy!', and a blue baby blanket that had writing stitched into it. 'To my sweet baby boy.' Pheobe had ordered it when she found out that Cole was happy about the baby. She picked up the contents of the box and held them close to her heart. This was all she had left of her precious baby.

She heard Chris start to cry, so she carefully put the things back in the box and put it under the bed. She wiped away her tears and made her way to their room.


	2. Off To New York

**Chapter 2-Off to New York**

_**A week later-Halliwell Manor**_

"Piper, have you seen my red dress," Pheobe yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah, it's in your closet," Piper yelled back up the stairs.

"Oh, found it, " Pheobe said putting it into her suitcase.

She finished packing and carried her bags down the stairs. She walked into the conservatory and picked up Wyatt.

"Hey, Wyatt. You be good while auntie Pheobe is gone," she kissed his forehead and put him back in the playpen, and picked up Chris.

""Hey, Chris. You be good too. No fighting with your brother," she said kissing him as well and putting him back in the playpen.

"Don't either of you do anything cute while I'm gone," she said in a baby voice making both of the boys laugh.

"I love you, boys."

She walked out of the room.

"Piper, I have to go. My plane leaves in an hour. If I miss it, Emma will be waiting at the airport," Pheobe yelled.

Piper came into the room.

"Have fun in New York. Tell Emma I said hi. See ya in two weeks," Piper said pulling Pheobe into a hug."Make sure you call."

"Of course I'll call," Pheobe said. "If the boys do anything call me. Keep trying to help them say Pheobe. They've almost got it down."

Piper laughed.

"Fine. I will keep teaching them how to say Pheobe," Piper said.

"Bye, Piper. I love you," Pheobe said.

"I love you too. Bye," Piper said as Pheobe was going out the door with her bags.

Pheobe honked the horn and sped off to the airport.

"God, I hope she doesn't see him," Piper whispered.

Piper knew it would be hard for her even if she didn't love him. He still had been a very big part of her life. Seeing him would bring up too many bad memories.

**New York-Cole's office**

"Mr. Turner, is it all right if I take the afternoon off? I have to go pick up your date from the airport," Emma said, a smile playing across her face.

"Yeah, that's fine, but it's not a date. I already told you that I don't want to date." he said.

"Okay, it's just a dinner between two friends then," she said.

"The only thing I have today is a meeting. You can leave now if you want," Cole said.

"Thank you," she said leaving his office, gathering her things, and walking to the elevator.

Who was he kidding? This was a date. He hadn't asked for it, but he was going out on a date, a blind date no less. He felt as if he was betraying Pheobe in a way. Cole pulled out a picture of Pheobe that he had hidden in his drawer. He hadn't told anyone about Pheobe. He was trying to start a new life. He didn't want people to know of his past. He didn't even want to think of his past, but no matter what he did, he couldn't forget about her. About once a week he would pull this picture out and just let the memories take him over. It was now that time. He sat there just thinking about her.

He was missing her now more than ever, though he didn't know why. It was probably the fact that Emma wanted to set him up with her friend on a blind date. What was the point? She doesn't even live in New York. She'll only be here for two weeks. He hadn't wanted to accept, but Emma wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. How bad could one night be? She'll be gone in two weeks anyway. He put the picture back into his drawer, put his suit jacket on, and walked out of his office to go to the meeting he had with his partner, Matt, and a couple of new clients. Maybe tonight would take his mind off of Pheobe.

**Airplane**

Pheobe was quiet the entire except for the occational calling to the stuartist for something. She was too busy with her thoughts. She knew that she would probably not see him, but the thought of seeing him was driving her crazy. She had convinced Piper that she had forgotten about him, but the truth was she thought about him almost everyday. When she would dream, they would be about him. He was the only man she ever loved, the only man she pictured as the father of her children.

A part of her hoped that she wouldn't see him for fear that she wouldn't be able to contain herself. The other part just didn't care. That part of her wanted Cole, to see him, touch him, just be with him. She really didn't know what she would do if she saw him. The last time she saw him, she had kissed him without even thinking about it. She was still so in love with him. She hoped that he was too, but he probably wasn't. She tried to stop thinking about him and to focus on the date she had tonight. Emma had set her up with her boss. At least this would take her mind off of Cole. Nothing else seemed to.


	3. Blind Date

**Chapter 3-Blind Date**

_**Airport**_

"Oh my God, Pheobe, You look great," Emma said running to Pheobe as she walked into the airport.

"Thanks, You too," Pheobe said hugging her friend.

"So, what have you been up to?" Pheobe asked.

"Nothing much. I have a steady job, now," Emma said.

"Yeah, tell me about your boss. I would like to have an idea of who I'm going out with." Pheobe said.

"I'm not saying anything. He's doesn't know anything about you, so you don't get to know anything about him," Emma said.

"No fair" Pheobe said laughing.

"My boss is so nice. He gave me a company penthouse," Emma said.

'Penthouse' That word brought back so many memories.

"Pheobe, are you okay?" Emma asked seeing Pheobe's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. "I want to see the penthouse."

"Okay, let's go," Emma said.

They picked up Pheobe's bags and then caught a cab to her penthouse. They dropped Pheobe's stuff off and then headed out for some shopping.

**_Cole's Penthouse_**

Cole was finishing up some paperwork. At this point he wasn't dreading the date he had. He had come to the conclusion that it was time to move on. She was. Why shouldn't he?

He put a signature on a document and then put all of his papers in his briefcase.

He looked at the clock. 6:00. His date was at eight. He decided to go ahead and get dressed so that when his car was sent over, he could just go.

He took a shower and then put on one of his most expensive black suits with a burgundy silk shirt underneath. He put on a Rolex and some cologne. He at least wanted to impress the girl.

At 7:30, the car arrived to take Cole to the restaurant.

**_Emma's Penthouse_**

A limousine arrived outside of the building. Emma walked Pheobe out and wished her luck.

Pheobe stepped into the limousine and then it headed for the restaurant.

_**Restaurant**_

Pheobe walked into Che Lorean. (I decided to make up a name. I was bored) carrying a red rose. That is how they were supposed to meet. They both had a red rose.

Pheobe scanned the place for a man with a red rose, but couldn't find one. As she was walking , one of the waiters stopped and talked to her.

"Ma'am, are you here on a blind date?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Pheobe answered.

"Right this way," he said escorting her to a private room in the back.

When she entered the room, she just stood there too stunned to say or do anything.

Cole just sat there. His jaw looked like it was about to touch the table. He was so shocked. She looked beautiful. He just couldn't believe that she was actually here.

Pheobe still didn't know what to say. She had played this moment over and over again in her mind, but when it was finally happening to her, her mind went blank.

Cole stood up and walked over to her.

"Pheobe, I want you to know that I didn't set this up. I didn't even want to come, but my assistant insisted on it," Cole said.

"I know," Pheobe said.

She could tell that he was telling the truth because of her empathic ability.

"I'm sorry that this night is ruined. Here, take my credit card. If you want to stay and have dinner with someone else or by yourself I'll pay for it," he said holding out the credit card for her.

"No, that's okay Cole. It's not your fault," Pheobe said.

"Thank you for believing me," Cole told her.

"I have no reason not to," she said. "Maybe this night doesn't have to be a complete waste."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked.

"Well, we're both already here and dressed up so why waste a good night," Pheobe said.

A smile crept across Cole's face that made Pheobe shiver. She had missed him so much.

He held her chair out for her and she sat down.

They talked the whole night. After the restaurant closed, they found anther place to talk.

They got caught up on each other's lives. Neither one of them talking about their relationship or anything to do with when they last saw each other. They wanted to talk about it, but neither one of them wanted to be the one to bring it up, so they just talked about everything else. Cole told her about his business and how Emma had started working for him and Pheobe told Cole about her job and her family. Cole wanted to hear everything about Wyatt and Chris. Pheobe talked about all the little things they had done and Cole smiled and laughed obviously enjoying hearing about it.

Cole told the driver of Pheobe's car that he could go and both of them got Cole's car. He instructed the driver to go to Emma's Penthouse and they talked the whole way there.

Cole walked Pheobe to the Penthouse. He hesitated and then kissed her..


	4. On the Way Down

**Disclaimer-_I don't own Charmed or this song although I wish I owned Cole. I guess I'll have to settle for being a fan or stalker however you want to put it. Haha. Just kidding. Not really. Anyways, don't sue me_**

_**On with the chapter**_

**Chapter 4 - On The Way Down**

Pheobe knew that what she was doing was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be with him, but it felt so right. She kept thinking about what Piper would say or do if she saw this. She would be mortified, but at this moment she didn't care. She cleared her mind of everything and just focused on this moment, this time in space. She focused on the man before her, the only man she has ever loved.

Cole was shocked that Pheobe was actually responding to his kiss. He wasn't thinking when he kissed her. He just couldn't stand looking at her for another moment without being close to her, touching her.

Their kiss seemed to last forever. They both stood there together finally giving in to what they had wanted all along. The moment seemed perfect to Pheobe. No sisters screaming at her that Cole was evil. No demon trying to kill her. Just her and her soul mate together at last.

Cole broke off the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Cole started.

He wasn't sorry that he had kissed her. He was only sorry that he hadn't gotten her permission first. He would never be sorry for a moment that he spent with her.

"Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong," Pheobe said and leaned in for another passionate kiss.

"Do you want to come in?" Cole asked after the kiss ended.

Pheobe nodded and Cole opened the door and led her inside.

They stepped inside of Cole's penthouse and Pheobe looked around. It was definitely different than what she would have thought. It did not resemble the one she had shared with him at all. In fact, it was the complete opposite - a complete bachelor pad. It was certain that no woman had ever lived there. It was the exact opposite of what Pheobe would have chosen which was probably the reason he chose it. It was so impersonal and didn't seemed to fit Cole. Pheobe thought.

Cole gave Pheobe a tour of it and they stopped in the living room.

Pheobe looked at the stereo and a smile flashed across her face.

"Dance with me?" Pheobe asked looking into his mesmerizing eyes.

Cole flashed her a smile. To answer her, he picked up the remote and turned the stereo on.

The song started to play and Cole pulled Pheobe close to him and they began to dance.

_There's no more air_

_Tripping over myself, going nowhere_

_Waiting, suffocating, no direction_

_I took a dive and_

_On the way down_

_I saw you, and you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_And on the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you_

_Been wondering why it's only me_

_Have you always been inside waiting to breathe_

_It's alright, sunlight on my face_

_I wake up and yet, I'm alive' cuz_

_On the way down_

_I saw you, and you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_And on the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you_

_I want to fade, I'm going under_

_But now, the weight of the world_

_Feels like nothing, nothing_

_(down, down, down)_

_You're all I wanted_

_(down, down, down)_

_You're all I needed_

_(down, down, down)_

_You're all I wanted_

_You're all I needed_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_All that I wanted, all that I needed and now_

_On the way down_

_I saw you and you saved me from myself_

_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_And on the way down_

_  
I almost fell right through_

_  
But I held on to you_

**_That song makes me think of Cole. Sorry most of the chapter is the song. Did this chapter suck? The next one will be longer I promise. R&R_**


	5. Central Park

**Chapter 5-Central Park**

Things hadn't gone the way she had wanted. If they would have then she would be at his penthouse with him, laying with his strong arms wrapped around her instead of being in the limo on the way back to Emma's penthouse. She kept thinking about what had happened back at the penthouse. They were together but for some reason she couldn't go through with it. It wasn't because she didn't love him. She realized that her feelings for him had never changed even when she told him that she hated him. It was something else keeping her from giving into him probably the fear of being hurt or that her sister would disapprove and probably try to kill him.

_**Flashback to Penthouse that night**_

The song ended.

Pheobe was resting her head on his chest. They just stood there holding each other.

Cole layed kissed on the top of her head. When Cole was about to give her another kiss on the top of her head, she leaned her head up so that he kissed her lips instead. They both gave in to the kiss as it became more passionate. After about a minute Pheobe pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered putting her finger to his lips and then kissed him softly once more."I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Go home, Pheobe, it's okay. I'll see you soon," he said in a compassionate voice. "The limo is downstairs waiting."

Cole walked out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with her coat.

He helped her put it on, kissed her cheek and told her goodbye.

She took one last look at him and then got into the elevator.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Here we are," the driver said coming to a stop.

He got out and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," she said.

When she stepped into the street, the cold air hit her. She immediately started shivering. Remembering that she forgot her gloves she slid her hands into her pockets.

When she did, she felt something in one of them. It was a small piece of paper that said "Pheobe". She would recognize that handwriting anywhere. It was Cole's. She forgot about how cold she was at that moment. She unfolded the piece of paper and it said:

_Meet me in Central Park_

_8:00 tomorrow night_

A smile swept over her face as she walked into the building and to the elevator.

_**Central Park-the next night**_

Pheobe walked through the park searching for Cole. She froze when she saw him. He looked so cute, like a teenager on his first date. He was standing with his back to her. He was shuffling his feet and every couple of seconds he would glance at his watch. She couldn't help but smile. He looked so nervous.

She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir. Have you seen a very handsome man around here? I'm supposed to be meeting him here," she said trying to keep a straight face.

They both started laughing and Cole turned around and handed Pheobe a single red rose.

As if on cue, it started snowing.

They walked around the park holding hands and talking. It seemed like Pheobe would have been freezing but being near him, holding his hand, made her forget about the snow falling down on her. She didn't even realize that she was completely covered in snow. Cole brushed it out of her hair and off of her shoulders. Cole's hair was completely white now. He bent down and shook all of the snow off onto her.

"Hey," she said laughing.

She bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. She formed a ball and threw it at Cole hitting his chest.

"No. Cole." she yelled laughing as he hit her with a snowball.

She threw another one at him and war was declared.

They continued with this 'war' for well over ten minutes. They ran all over the park and when it was over both of them were wet and covered in snow.

They sat down on a bench and Pheobe started to feel the cold temperature. Cole pulled her into his arms and they sat like this for what seemed like hours.


	6. Thinking Of You

**Chapter 6-Thinking of You**

As they sat on the bench, snow threatened to consume them, but neither seemed to notice. They were too wrapped up in thoughts and just being there together.

'What am I doing? This is wrong. Is it? I mean, he is human and I love him. What's wrong with me wanting to be with him? But, what would Piper think? I don't care. It's my life, not hers. I'm an adult. But do I want to be with him? Yes. That's always been the answer. No matter what has happened, I've always wanted to be with him. That settles it. I'll stay with him. Forget what anyone else says. I'll live my own life'

These thoughts ran through Pheobe's head, confusing her yet making things seem more clear. She realized what she really wanted now and no one would stop her.

'Should I kiss her? Does she still love me? What if she does? What does that mean now? How would we be together? She lives on the other side of the country. What will happen when she goes back to San Francisco? Will she want me to come or will she end it? Will she want me in her life? What if she does? Will Piper accept me?'

Cole was caught up in his thoughts. He felt insecure now, like a teenager, waiting to be dumped knowing that it was inevitable. He knew that he needed to talk to her about these things, but he couldn't make the words come out. Maybe it was the fact that he was freezing and covered with snow or maybe it was that he was afraid of her answer, afraid that she would leave him and return to her life leaving him behind, broken.

They finally realized that snow was covering them and that they were freezing and that pulled them out of their thoughts.

They stood up brushing the snow off and began to walk back to where Cole's limo was waiting. Cole held Pheobe close to him, trying to keep her warm. They got into the limo and the driver started to drive off.

_**I know it was really short but better some than none. Right (nervous chuckle) Anyways I promise to write a longer chapter soon. School is killing me.**_


End file.
